Lovely Love
by SenJoe123
Summary: 5 years after the Malfoy manor, Ron and Hermione break up. What will Hermione do when she has both Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter Pining after her. This story is for the people who can't decide between Harmony and Dramione, by the end you'll be ruining for one forever!


div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"Hi everyone, this is my first Harry Potter Fanfiction and I'm excited to see what you think!/span/spanspan class="EOP BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that is J.K Rowling's brain Child, only the scenarios I put her characters in are mine./span/spanspan class="EOP BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="EOP BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="EOP BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="EOP BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;""Malfoy help me!" Hermione screamed, tears were running down her /span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"bloody /span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"face, Bellatrix was cackling /span/span/p  
p class="Paragraph BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;""He's not going to save you /span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="SpellingError BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-color: inherit; background-position: left bottom; background-repeat: repeat no-repeat;"Mudblood/span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;", no one can save you from me!" /span/span/p  
p class="Paragraph BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"Draco wanted nothing more than to plug his ears and run up to his room/span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;""/spanspan class="SpellingError BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-color: inherit; background-position: left bottom; background-repeat: repeat no-repeat;"Crucio/spanspan class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"!" his aunt yelled,/span/spanspan class="EOP BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;" he flinched as Granger screamed/span/spanspan class="EOP BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;" "Just kill me" she pleaded too Bellatrix./span/spanspan class="EOP BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"she laughed /span/span/p  
p class="Paragraph BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;""filth" his Aunt whispered, /span/span/p  
p class="Paragraph BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;""doesn't deserve mercy." /span/spanspan class="EOP BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"After what felt like hours Bellatrix was done with Hermione /span/spanspan class="EOP BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;""take her down to the rest of the pri/span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"s/span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"oners" /span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"She said/span/spanspan class="EOP BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"Draco nodded walked over to her limp body/span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;",/span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="AdvancedProofingIssue BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeapabajttfaaaach5bauaaaealaaaaaafaaqaaaifja2jelcaow==); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-color: inherit; background-position: left bottom; background-repeat: repeat no-repeat;"knelt down/span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;",/span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;" and lifted her up into his arms, she was very light/span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;",/span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;" probably from not getting enough food while on the run/span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"I/span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"t's funny/span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;",/span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;" he thought, he would have never touched her before, but now he really didn't care about her blood, now she just a girl who was probably insane from torture./span/spanspan class="EOP BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"When she was brought down to the cell Potter ran /spanspan class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeapedaabvzdnvzdnv/waaach5bauaaamalaaaaaafaaqaaaiinc2qchykqgeaow==); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-color: inherit; background-position: left bottom; background-repeat: repeat no-repeat;"to/spanspan class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;" the door, as soon as he looked at her/span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;",/span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;" his face filled with an anger he had never seen before/span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;""WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!"/span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;" he screamed./span/spanspan class="EOP BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun SCXW140641272 BCX4" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW140641272 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;" Draco, /spanspan class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW140641272 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeapedaabvzdnvzdnv/waaach5bauaaamalaaaaaafaaqaaaiinc2qchykqgeaow==); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-color: inherit; background-position: left bottom; background-repeat: repeat no-repeat;"in/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCXW140641272 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;" a way, didn't what Potter to think he helped torture her/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW140641272 BCX4" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW140641272 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW140641272 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;""you know quite well this wasn't me /span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"Potter"/span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"he/span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;" remarked/span/spanspan class="EOP BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun SCXW140641272 BCX4" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW140641272 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;" "/spanspan class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW140641272 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeapedaabvzdnvzdnv/waaach5bauaaamalaaaaaafaaqaaaiinc2qchykqgeaow==); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-color: inherit; background-position: left bottom; background-repeat: repeat no-repeat;"SO/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCXW140641272 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;" YOUR JUST A COWARD! A COWARD WHO LET AN INOCENT GIRL BE TORTURED!" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW140641272 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"his eyes were filling with tears as he watched her. Draco put her down and took out his wand/span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;""all of you get against the wall," he said/span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"When they had/span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;",/span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;" he put Hermione down in the cell and closed the door behind him. He turned around to see Harry starring daggers at him, /span/spanspan class="EOP BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun SCXW140641272 BCX4" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW140641272 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;""when I get out of here," he said /span/span/p  
p class="Paragraph BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun SCXW140641272 BCX4" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW140641272 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;""I'm going to throw you /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW140641272 BCX4" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW140641272 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeapedaabvzdnvzdnv/waaach5bauaaamalaaaaaafaaqaaaiinc2qchykqgeaow==); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-color: inherit; background-position: left bottom; background-repeat: repeat no-repeat;"in/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW140641272 BCX4" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW140641272 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;" Azkaban for the rest of your insignificant life, that's a promise/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW140641272 BCX4" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW140641272 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"."/span/span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun Underlined BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; text-decoration: underline; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="EOP BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="EOP BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23.741666666666667px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"5 years later/span/spanspan class="EOP BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 14pt; line-height: 23.741666666666667px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"Hermione wasn't happy, Ron still didn't make her happy, and she knew he was about to pop the question, but she had a plan. She was going to break up with him tonight, she was going to look him in the eye and tell him that she couldn't be in a relationship were she felt horrible every moment she was with him, horrible about lying to him and saying she loved him, horrible about kissing him and hating it, and horrible about making it seem like she was happy./span/spanspan class="EOP BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"She put on her cute, short red dress, her dark red lipstick, straightened her hair, and looked in into mirror, "you can do this Hermione" she whispered to herself. She had texted him to meet her at a nice wizarding Italian restaurant near there and /span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: #222222; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Calibri Light', 'Calibri Light_MSFontService', sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"Apparated/span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;" herself there. She sat down at their table and about five minutes later Ron walked in. When he kissed her, she tasted the alcohol on his lips, /span/spanspan class="EOP BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;""Ron I have to tell you something," she said once he had gotten settled, /span/spanspan class="EOP BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;""what /span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"Herm/span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"ione?" he said /span/spanspan class="EOP BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;""well Ron, I don't know how to tell you this" she said bluntly /span/spanspan class="EOP BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;""you can tell me anything Mione" he smirked. /span/spanspan class="EOP BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"God/span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;",/span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;" she hated that nickname/span/spanspan class="EOP BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;" "I'm just going to come out and say it," she took a deep breath "I want to break up"/span/spanspan class="EOP BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"His smirk disap/span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"p/span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"eared under a f/span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"u/span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"ry pit off rage that changed his face in a second/span/spanspan class="EOP BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;""WHAT!" he yelled/span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;",/span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;" anger radiating off him/span/spanspan class="EOP BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;""Ron, I haven't been happy /span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"in/span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;" a long time" she pleaded /span/spanspan class="EOP BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;""FUCK YOU HERMIONE!" he screamed and ran out./span/spanspan class="EOP BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"She knew she should let him be, but he was one of her best friends and she couldn't let him leave like this, she ran down the street chasing him, he was moving fast but she caught up /span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"to/span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;" him./span/spanspan class="EOP BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;""Ron wait!" she yelled/span/spanspan class="EOP BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"he turned around, his face was stone, she approached him slowly. /span/spanspan class="EOP BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;""did you ever even love me?" he asked/span/spanspan class="EOP BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;""Ron, I loved you, just not in the way you wanted me to and..." she was cut off/span/spanspan class="EOP BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;""are you cheating on me?" he asked /span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"in/span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;" the same tone./span/spanspan class="EOP BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;""no Ron of course not" she answered simply/span/spanspan class="EOP BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;""you are!" he yelled/span/spanspan class="EOP BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;""It's Harry, isn't it!" he looked /span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"disgusted/span/spanspan class="EOP BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;""what are you talking about Ron?" I reached out to grab his hand, but he pulled away with horror/span/spanspan class="EOP BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;""is he better /span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"in/span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;" bed, is that it?" he looked as though he might strangle someone/span/spanspan class="EOP BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;""Ron, you know I would never cheat on you!" I yelled /span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"e/span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"nraged/span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="EOP BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;""how could you do this too Ginny!" He said as though he didn't hear me/span/spanspan class="EOP BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;""Ron, I don't have any feelings /span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"for/span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;" Harry" she lied/span/spanspan class="EOP BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"Of course/span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;" she had feelings /span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"for/span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;" him, he was strong, Loyal, kind, and handsome, but he loved Ginny and that was that. But Ron wasn't content with that answer./span/spanspan class="EOP BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"He stepped closer, he was trying to intimidate her, he grabbed her hands in an instant not leaving any time for her to grab her wand, his grip hurt. She pushed him off her with all her force, this obviously made him mad, but what she didn't expect was the /span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"fist/span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;" that he launched at her face. She hit the ground, and her head hit the sidewalk, she felt her nose brake and her teeth crack, and then she felt the foot connect with her stomach and felt ribs crack. When she heard another male voice./span/spanspan class="EOP BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;""Weasel?!" The voice yelled, she had definit/span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"e/span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"ly heard it before/span/spanspan class="EOP BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;""what the fuck did you do /span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"to/span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;" her?!" it screamed again, all she heard was a fist connecting with face before she felt strong arms lift her up. And she blacked out. /span/spanspan class="EOP BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"When she woke up, she was at St. Mungo's/span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;",/span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;" she knew because off the countless times she had to come here when Harry got hurt being an /span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"Auror/span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;". Speaking of Harry, the boy who lived was sitting next to her hospital bed Anxiously. When he caught notice that she was awake he smiled his '/span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"I'/span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"m carrying the world on my shoulders' smile/span/spanspan class="EOP BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;""do you remember what happened?" he asked knowingly/span/spanspan class="EOP BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;""Ron hit me" she said /span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"in/span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"disbelief/span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="EOP BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;""yeah," Harry frowned "you'll never guess who beat him up after"/span/spanspan class="EOP BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;""Who?" I /span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"asked/span/spanspan class="EOP BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;""Draco Malfoy."/span/spanspan class="EOP BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun Underlined BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; text-decoration: underline; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="EOP BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"Draco was outside of Hermione's hospital room, as much as he tried, he couldn't bring himself to leave. He was scared /span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"for/span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;" her, scratch that, Malfoys are never scared he reminded himself, but she had hit the sidewalk hard and her face was as bloody as it was at Malfoy manner all those years ago. He was about to /span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"reminisce/span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;" when Pothead opened the door./span/spanspan class="EOP BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;""she wants to see you," he grumbled/span/spanspan class="EOP BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"Draco /span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"walked in, her face had been healed by the doctors but they had said it would take a little time for her ribs to heal right. Even now, beat and weak she still held herself with power and authority, he had always envied her ability to do that. She smiled at him, that was new./span/spanspan class="EOP BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;""I just wanted to thank you Malfoy"/span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;" she said weakly/span/spanspan class="EOP BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"He shifted uncomfortably, "no problem"/span/spanspan class="EOP BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;""Has he done that too you before?" he asked/span/spanspan class="EOP BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;""no" she replied "I had just broke up with him..."/span/spanspan class="EOP BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;""that's not an excuse" he blurted out/span/spanspan class="EOP BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;""I know that," she remarked/span/spanspan class="EOP BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;""but really Malfoy, now you don't owe me anything" she smiled knowingly before drifting off to sleep./span/spanspan class="EOP BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"But he did, and always would./span/spanspan class="EOP BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun Underlined BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; text-decoration: underline; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="EOP BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="EOP BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"Harry was furious, not only was he not there to protect Hermione when that blithering git was, but it was all Harrys fault that she was in that situation in the first place. He should have never /span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"became/span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;" friends with Ron, he never added anything to the group, Hermione was the brains and cleverness, Harry was the Bronze and the 'chosen one'/span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"A/span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"ll Ron contributed was a bad attitude and a whole lot of drama. He should have seen the signs when Ron was with Lavender, all he did there was use her for her body. But he had refused to think he could ever hurt Hermione, and he was so wrong/span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"F/span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"or years he had watched how weird their relationship was, he was always asking her to cook, clean, and help him with reports, he was very possessive and wouldn't let her hang out with Harry alone. And now here she was broken ribs, in a hospital bed, and she probably hated him for not being there again when she was being hurt. When Ron /span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"recovered/span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;" he was going to kill him!/span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="EOP BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService,  
sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"He walked back into her room once Malfoy left, (they of course sharing grimaces as they passed) He looked at her stunning face, she had strong features, pretty eyes and full lips, and she even in sleep, was completely and utterly powerful/span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"H/span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"e stared at the girl he really loved for a couple more seconds before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see his soon to be wife/span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;",/span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;" Ginny Weasley/span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"B/span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"ut when he looked at her, (while he had never seen this before) he saw Ron, and now that image filled him with hate./span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;" But then he realized he couldn't judge her for being brothers with a monster, like Sirius couldn't be judged from coming from his family./span/spanspan class="EOP BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;""I think I'll sleep here tonight Gin" he mumbled/span/spanspan class="EOP BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;""do you want company?" she replied /span/spanspan class="EOP BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;""I would like that" he said/span/spanspan class="EOP BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"Even though he didn't love her, he enjoyed her company, he loved her mind, and her strength, but while it killed him, he knew he would never love her/span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;" like Hermione/span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;". He didn't know why he proposed, he thought it was the logical next step, the responsible thing to do, the right thing to do? No/span/spanspan class="TextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun BCX4 SCXW140641272" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;" that wa/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW18824443 BCX4" lang="EN-US" style="color: windowtext; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW18824443 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"sn't it/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW18824443 BCX4" lang="EN-US" style="color: windowtext; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW18824443 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;". When he kissed her, there was no passion, and he was glad they were 'waiting till marriage' he would have /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW18824443 BCX4" lang="EN-US" style="color: windowtext; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW18824443 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeapedaabvzdnvzdnv/waaach5bauaaamalaaaaaafaaqaaaiinc2qchykqgeaow==); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-color: inherit; background-position: left bottom; background-repeat: repeat no-repeat;"gave/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW18824443 BCX4" lang="EN-US" style="color: windowtext; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW18824443 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;" it away if not. But maybe it would change once they did sleep /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW18824443 BCX4" lang="EN-US" style="color: windowtext; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW18824443 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeapedaabvzdnvzdnv/waaach5bauaaamalaaaaaafaaqaaaiinc2qchykqgeaow==); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-color: inherit; background-position: left bottom; background-repeat: repeat no-repeat;"together,/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW18824443 BCX4" lang="EN-US" style="color: windowtext; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW18824443 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;" he really had no idea. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW18824443 BCX4" style="color: windowtext; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW18824443" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW18824443 BCX4" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW18824443 BCX4" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW18824443 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"They sat down in the chairs next to her bed, Ginny put her hand on his arm, and while he wanted to smile at her and /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW18824443 BCX4" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW18824443 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"talk,/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW18824443 BCX4" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW18824443 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;" he couldn't take his eyes /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW18824443 BCX4" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW18824443 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeapedaabvzdnvzdnv/waaach5bauaaamalaaaaaafaaqaaaiinc2qchykqgeaow==); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-color: inherit; background-position: left bottom; background-repeat: repeat no-repeat;"of/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW18824443 BCX4" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW18824443 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;" Hermione./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW18824443 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW18824443" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW18824443 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun SCXW18824443 BCX4" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW18824443 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;""I will never forgive Ron" Ginny said simply /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW18824443 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW18824443" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW18824443 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun SCXW18824443 BCX4" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW18824443 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW18824443 BCX4" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW18824443 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"non /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW18824443 BCX4" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW18824443 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeapedaabvzdnvzdnv/waaach5bauaaamalaaaaaafaaqaaaiinc2qchykqgeaow==); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-color: inherit; background-position: left bottom; background-repeat: repeat no-repeat;"of/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW18824443 BCX4" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW18824443 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;" us will"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW18824443 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW18824443" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW18824443 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun SCXW18824443 BCX4" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW18824443 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;""I'm still in shock" he continued./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW18824443 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW18824443" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW18824443 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun SCXW18824443 BCX4" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW18824443 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;""Harry," she said/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW18824443 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW18824443" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW18824443 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun SCXW18824443 BCX4" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW18824443 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;""yeah" he replied, still staring at Hermione/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW18824443 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW18824443" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW18824443 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun SCXW18824443 BCX4" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW18824443 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;""are you in love with her?" she asked, as if she was asking the time./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW18824443 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW18824443" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW18824443 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun SCXW18824443 BCX4" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW18824443 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"This got his attention, he turned to look at her. He studied her /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW18824443 BCX4" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW18824443 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeapedaabvzdnvzdnv/waaach5bauaaamalaaaaaafaaqaaaiinc2qchykqgeaow==); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-color: inherit; background-position: left bottom; background-repeat: repeat no-repeat;"eyes,/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW18824443 BCX4" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW18824443 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;" she wasn't giving him a clue /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW18824443 BCX4" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW18824443 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeapedaabvzdnvzdnv/waaach5bauaaamalaaaaaafaaqaaaiinc2qchykqgeaow==); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-color: inherit; background-position: left bottom; background-repeat: repeat no-repeat;"in/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW18824443 BCX4" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW18824443 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;" her expression. All he could say was/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW18824443 BCX4" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW18824443 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;",/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW18824443 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW18824443" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW18824443 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun SCXW18824443 BCX4" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW18824443 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;""how long have you known?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW18824443 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW18824443" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW18824443 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun SCXW18824443 BCX4" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW18824443 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;""Since you got back from the battle of Hogwarts" she sighed /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW18824443 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW18824443" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW18824443 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun SCXW18824443 BCX4" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW18824443 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;""what really happened when Ron left you guys in the woods?" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW18824443 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW18824443" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW18824443 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun SCXW18824443 BCX4" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW18824443 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"Damn she was smart/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW18824443 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW18824443" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW18824443 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun SCXW18824443 BCX4" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW18824443 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;""we were together..." he trailed off remembering /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW18824443 BCX4" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW18824443 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"it all,/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW18824443 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW18824443" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW18824443 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun SCXW18824443 BCX4" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW18824443 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;""but only once," he added, /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW18824443 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW18824443" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW18824443 BCX4" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW18824443 BCX4" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW18824443 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"J/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW18824443 BCX4" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW18824443 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"ust saying it felt like a betrayal/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW18824443 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW18824443" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW18824443 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun SCXW18824443 BCX4" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW18824443 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;""I've never loved you" she said/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW18824443 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW18824443" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW18824443 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun SCXW18824443 BCX4" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW18824443 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;""I've always loved Dean."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW18824443 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW18824443" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW18824443 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun SCXW18824443 BCX4" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW18824443 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;""I've always loved Hermione" he blankly stated/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW18824443 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW18824443" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW18824443 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun SCXW18824443 BCX4" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW18824443 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;"A tear ran down Ginny's face, but she smiled, a soft smile./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW18824443 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW18824443" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW18824443 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun SCXW18824443 BCX4" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW18824443 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;""so, are we breaking up?" he asked/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW18824443 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX4 SCXW18824443" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW18824443 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"span class="TextRun SCXW18824443 BCX4" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; color: windowtext; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 20.504166666666666px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW18824443 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; background-color: inherit;""yeah, I think we are" she nodded./span/span/p  
/div  
p class="Paragraph SCXW18824443 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important;"strongspan class="EOP SCXW18824443 BCX4" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-nbsp-mode: normal !important; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.504166666666666px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}"Please comment!/span/strong/p  
/div 


End file.
